Memories
by yuki-yume15
Summary: A series of sakura and sasuke poems! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto**

Night is here as you stand where I rest

Do not cry, I never meant for it to end this way

I always wanted to protect you, to make you happy

So don't let me see your tears come out for me

Remember that I am never gone

That I will always live in your heart

All the memories that we made will never die or go away

I will always be there for you

In the good and in the bad

As long as you live

So will I

So please don't cry

I am not gone

Inside of you I stay alive

I will forever be with you

And won't ever go away.

**Please review! Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I decided to put all the poems I write of Sasuke/Sakura in here, sooo well hope u enjoy them!**

**_Disclamier: I don't own Naruto, sadly (_**

Don't you remember those days when we were young

Our innocence

Our tender hearts

Sadly, those days are now gone

Those times when we would wish upon the night sky

Times when we believed in lullabies

Days when mom would make everything better and dad would protect us from anything

Now as I am writing this, all those things are just childish memories

All I remember now is how my first love broke my heart

How mom screamed and dad left

All I remember are my tears

And how I cry in my bedroom every night.

**Wow finally I posted this, I wrote this long time ago (sigh) well if you are wondering this is from Sakura's POV.**

**Well hoped you like it! Thanks and Review! D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, well here is another poem that I wrote it's from Sakura's POV**

**Please enjoy :)**

**-_Disclamier_: _I don't own Naruto...sadly ::tear::_**

**No Name**

Those eyes that hold so much sorrow and pain

How I wish I could find out all your secrets

But the best I can do is look at you from afar

See all your faults and strengths

I look at you and I can't help but fall for you

You are the person everyone talks about

You are everyone's idol

It's amazing how many secrets you can hide

Your smiles and eyes

I see that they are searching

But for what?

I what to find out

All your mysteries

I want to hold you

Because I can see you wanting to cry

Can no one else see?

That there idol

The one that they thought would never fall

Needs the most help out of everyone

Am I the only one?

I wish you could talk to me

I wish that you would let me help you

I have fallen for you

You, because of how brave you are

You give me courage

You give me happiness

Can't you see that?

After all your troubles and pains

You still seem to hold your innocence

I wonder if I can one day know who you truly are

Maybe one day you will know who I am

But for now I think I can wait

Because it seems that is the only thing I can do.

**Hope you liked it! I don't think its one of my best works but oh well. Please review:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is another poem! Hope you enjoy it!**

**In this poem is how Sakura feels when Sasuke leaves the village for revenge.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will!**

The day you left me

Was the day I began to die

I wasn't the same anymore

Sorrow consumed me and darkness became my new home

I cried every day and night wishing you never left

Wishing everything was the same like it used to be

Before you decided to leave

I ask myself why did you leave

I gave you everything

And this is how you repay me

Oh, how I hate you and yet at the same time love you

God I ask you to free me from his hold

I can't take this pain anymore

It is killing me slowly and I am not strong enough to stop it

I still love that bastard and I hate myself for it

After years of loving him and caring for him

How dare he leave

Did I mean anything to him?

Well I can't do anything now

It is all done

I am now dying,

Not physically but emotionally

This sorrow in my heart can't go away

Maybe it doesn't want to go

Maybe it still has hope that he will love me one day

Ha! What a foolish heart I have

Can't it see that he is gone

Can't it see that he will never come back

That all he left me was this never-ending sorrow that is killing me inside.

**Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! Thanks ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! Another poem on the same day! I am on a roll! **

**In this poem Sakura after being rejected by Sasuke many times decides to leave, to try to become what he wants her to be, to gain his love.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... I want to but I can't :'(**

Tears,

I watch them fall slowly and quietly

It hurts you know

It hurts that you don't care

That I mean nothing to you

I loved you

But you don't love me

At least not like I do

Sometimes I wonder if I am selfish

I wonder if I am strong enough

Or good enough for you

To me you are my world

You are my sky

But I see it in your eyes

Your emotions

Your fears

Your joys

I see that you don't love me

Not the way I do

Am I making you happy?

I know that I am not

And that is why it hurts

Try as I might, I can't be satisfied

I guess I will always want more

But you know

In the end all I ever wanted

All I ever needed

Was you

You, I love you

But I can't

I wasn't meant for you

Am I good enough?

I don't know

But I will find out

I promise you

I won't let you down

Just wait for me

That is all I ask

I will go away for now

Not because I want to

But because I need too

I'll be back,

I just need some time

I still love you

And always will

So, good-bye

For now…

**Hope you liked it! Please leave a nice comment:) Thanks!**


End file.
